Now That I'm with you
by MayMooCow
Summary: RD, a songfic one-shot thingy, Who ever knew Rain could sing? And that her song is actually about her and Domon...(pleze read and review)


^-^ this is mi first G Gundamfic so pleze dont flame!! Takes place after Rain returned after leaving him 2 join shwartz--on the boat--  
  
~*~~*~////+\\\\~*~~*~  
  
It was 2 in the morning.  
  
Domon always woke this early to go out and train. He teid his bandanna round his head and pulled his pants on. He left his usual cape and shirt behind for it was a hot summer day.  
  
As he approached the deck he heard....singing?  
  
It sounded like nothing he ever heard before, it was so beautiful. He was pretty sure he wasn't imaging it.  
  
He stood on the deck and looked over to the railing.  
  
Rain was sitting barefoot on the rail, her feet dangling gracefully over the water's surface.  
  
Her thin gold nightgown shimmered in the rising sun's glow.  
  
She was..singing?  
  
He never heard her sing before, it was beautiful.  
  
He paused to listen,  
  
"You speak and it's like a song  
  
And just like that all my walls come down  
  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
  
I relate to you naturally  
  
Everybody else just fades away" her voice sung out.  
  
He approached her.  
  
"Rain?" he said.  
  
She turned to look. When she saw him she blushed.  
  
She looked down at her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think anybody would be up at this hour." she delicatly flipped one leg over the railing and then the other so that she was standing back on the deck.  
  
She made to leave but he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You don't have to stop." he said simply.  
  
she blushed again.  
  
"I've never heard that song before." Domon said, as if *actually* listened to love songs...they weren't really his thing.   
  
She blushed again, then looked up at him.  
  
"That's because I wrote it. Well, I wrote that part when I was younger, but I stopped. Then tonight I dreamt about it and woke up and felt like I have to finish it...pretty silly, huh?"  
  
"Not at all" he said with almost some emotion in his voice, but he quickly controlled that, "Let me hear it." he practically commanded, not asked.  
  
"Well....okay...  
  
The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated" she sung.  
  
"Well, that part I wrote when I was younger, but these lyrics keep coming into my head." she said. He nodded for her to continue.  
  
"The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated  
  
I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
  
Do you know what it feels like?  
  
Cause with you  
  
I can let my hair down   
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now  
  
Now that I'm with you   
  
With you  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
You speak and it's like a song  
  
And just like that all my walls come down  
  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
  
I relate to you naturally  
  
Everybody else just fades away  
  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
  
Just knowing you found me  
  
Cuz I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
  
Do you know what it feels like?  
  
Cause with you  
  
I can let my hair down  
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
With you"   
  
She paused, but soon started again for the words poured into her heart and mind.  
  
"Come and take me  
  
Love you save me  
  
Like nobody else  
  
Now I can be myself  
  
With you  
  
With you  
  
I can let my hair down  
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now   
  
Now that I'm with you"  
  
She blushed and looked up into his dark eyes.  
  
He let his hand follow the curve of her face, then run over her lips. She slightly parted them.  
  
He slipped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close. Her hands followed around his shoulders.  
  
Her pulled her lips into his.  
  
When they parted, they gazed into one anothers eyes.  
  
"Now that your with me." he said, quietly.  
  
She nodded and their lips embraced once again.  
  
~*~~*~////+\\\\~*~~*~  
  
Song Belongs To Jessica Simpson, who is not me. LoL, the song just seemed 2 fit w/ Rain's personality ^^ 


End file.
